


Тот самый друг

by rrrNightingale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Present Tense, Unreliable Narrator, Violence, Xenophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrNightingale/pseuds/rrrNightingale
Summary: Отабек первый раз приезжает к Юре в гости, но все сразу же идет совершенно не так.





	Тот самый друг

**Author's Note:**

> Фик содержит ксенофобные высказывания, сюжет построен вокруг нападения питерских скинхэдов на Отабека (без графического описания). Если вам неприятная эта тема, пожалуйста, не читайте этот текст!  
> Вообще проблема ксенофобии и преступлений на национальной почве очень серьезная, но фик совершенно не о том. Так, идея пришла в голову и не хотела уходить... Не отбечено.

Корпус три или пять? И еще какое-то строение... Отабек проматывает переписку в поисках адреса. Открывает карту. Должно быть совсем рядом, первая подворотня или вторая? Он сворачивает во двор, пытаясь соотнести слепленные в одну линию дома с картой на экране. Гугл не дает достаточно деталей. Вероятно, это здесь... Нужно ли написать, что он уже рядом?

Он так поглощен изучением экрана, свернув с оживленной улицы на тихую и грязную аллею во внутреннем дворе, что не понимает, что первая фраза относится к нему, просто не обращает внимания.

— Что же вас, блядь, столько понаехало-то, а. Москвы вам не хватило, сюда претесь?

Черт, Юра уже писал и спрашивал, где он. Несколько раз. Вроде бы он не так сильно задержался?.. Отабек снова проматывает переписку ближе к адресу — и это последний момент, когда он видит экран своего Galaxy.

— Эй, урод узкоглазый, к тебе обращаются. Че, по-русски не понимаешь?

Телефон неожиданно вырван у него из руки, вокруг переступают человек двенадцать – пятнадцать, молодые грубые лица с ненавистью и тестостероном в глазах.

***

На самом деле, все нормально. Из подворотни доносится гул шоссе, в конце аллеи светит фонарь, ситуация разрешена, все кончено — гораздо быстрее и лучше, чем могло бы. Отабек чуть расслабляется с мыслью, что сейчас минутку посидит и возьмет себя в руки.

В следующую секунду он не может дышать.

Паника захлестывает его, он наклоняется вперед, дергается, правый бок пронзает болью, он широко открывает рот и — дышит. По верхней губе бежит горячее и соленое, потом по подбородку, несколько капель срывается на сырую землю. Он осторожно прикасается к носу, который горит, и это больно, но терпимо. Сглатывает кровь. Носовые каналы освобождаются от жидкости, и он снова может почти нормально вдыхать кислород.

Так.

Та-ак...

Все нормально.

Он дышит — еще десять, двадцать, тридцать вдохов.

Смотрит на ситуацию со стороны. Нужно собраться. Он рассеян (вероятно, шок), важно ничего не упустить.

Сначала. Безопасно ли оставаться на этом же месте? Скорее всего, да. Патрульная машина спугнула нападавших. Они забрали телефон и кошелек, избили его и едва ли захотят возвращаться на место преступления, да и зачем? Маловероятно, что они хотят добить его.

Отабек ухмыляется, от этого в носу отдается болью. В действительности ему не весело.

Теперь. Насколько все плохо. Он осторожно набирает побольше воздуха, медленно выдыхает. Правый бок болит, но уже не так остро, если резко не двигаться. Подносит руку к лицу, собирается с силами. Еще раз прикасается к переносице.

Больно, но терпимо, признает он, стиснув зубы. Лучше, чем ожидания. Кажется, в целом все прямо.

Опускает руку, сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Они дрожат.

Предплечья слишком теплые от полученных ударов, но.

Ничего, похоже, не сломано.

Наконец, подносит руку к левому виску, задерживает дыхание, едва касается кончиками пальцев, ведет до уха, вокруг него. Содранная кожа саднит.

Усиливает нажим, закусывает губу.

Кажется, ничего ужасного.

Слава богу...

За облегчением сразу следует слабость, почти головокружение, он дышит — еще десять вдохов.

Дальше. Нужна ли ему помощь (можно ли обойтись без этого)? Что делать теперь? Рюкзак валяется метрах в десяти, нужно его поднять.

Несколько минут он тупо смотрит на темный комок рюкзака.

Нужно поднять.

Он медленно встает, голова немного кружится и достаточно — болит, он подходит, приседает (наклоняться не вариант), берет рюкзак, возвращается на скамью.

Аллейка такая маленькая, грязная и пустая. В домах вокруг горят несколько окон, но никто не выглядывал, никто не проходил.

Расстегнув молнию, Отабек нащупывает паспорт. Черт. Черт, черт...

Почему они не забрали рюкзак, почему он не положил паспорт в куртку, но. Какое облегчение. По крайней мере, он сможет свободно выехать из России. На мгновение ему хочется уехать немедленно. Лучше вообще было не приезжать. С паспортом лежат сто евро. Кажется, впервые они ему пригодятся.

Рюкзак весь грязный, на него кто-то наступил.

Так...

Он откапывает футболку и аккуратно прижимает ее к лицу. Должно быть, он ужасно выглядит. Чувствует он себя где-то так. Полицейские, правда, не остановились. Не видели? Может быть, к лучшему.

Так.

А Юра его еще ждет. Мысль вызывает вялую истерическую волну, которой он не поддается. Правда, теперь у него нет телефона и адреса. Кажется, корпус пять, строение семь. А вот квартира... что-то двузначное. Он ведь видел эти цифры. Они должны быть где-то в сознании...

Он представляет, как появится у Юры на пороге в таком виде, и внутри что-то замирает.

Можно, наверное, не встречаться с ним. Правда, он собирался жить у него три дня, но можно потом сказать, что-то изменилось. Только что делать, сто евро и паспорт — лучше, чем ничего, но не решают всех проблем. Кого он знает в Питере?.. Можно попросить у прохожего телефон, но чьи номера он помнит наизусть?.. Можно, конечно, залогиниться в любой свой аккаунт и написать.

Мысль странным образом успокаивает, хотя он все еще никого не знает в Питере настолько, чтобы вписаться на три дня до обратного рейса. Или просто чтобы заявиться в таком виде. Даже Юра — он, конечно же, его друг, но не тот друг, который нужен в этой ситуации. Он много лет наблюдал за ним с расстояния, потом они переписывались, но вместе в реале провели совсем немного времени — и, ведь пока Отабек наблюдал со стороны, Юра не обращал на него никакого внимания.

Ему совершенно не хочется, чтобы Юра видел его таким.

Избитым. Слабым. Униженным.

Юре нравится крутой Отабек, с кожаной курткой и мотоциклом.

Он сжимает грязную лямку рюкзака. Это все, разумеется, ерунда... но не совсем. Он не виноват в том, что случилось (хотя что стоило поехать на такси, хотя бы смотреть по сторонам, а не в телефон), но от этого он не чувствует себя лучше.

А чувствует себя очень глупо. Жалким неудачником.

Если бы можно было все отменить. Или перенестись в будущее, когда эта ситуация станет просто неприятным воспоминанием.

Минуты идут, кровь из носа практически останавливается. Это хороший знак, да? Последняя часть его мысленных рассуждений явно зашла в тупик. Он все еще не знает, что делать. Что сейчас думает Юра? Он в курсе, что Отабек прилетел. Может быть, он заснул.

Все их совместные планы, все предвкушение встречи испорчены. Какой же номер квартиры? 27? 63? Как можно быть таким невнимательным? Цифры не вызывают узнавания. Даже если Отабек бы пришел к нему сейчас, как он отреагировал бы? Может быть, отправил его в больницу. Может быть, ему бы не понравилось решать проблемы Отабека. У него совсем другие ожидания, и это справедливо. (От этой мысли что-то внутри неприятно екает, хотя это справедливо, справедливо, Юра ничем ему не обязан.)

Он осторожно устраивается на скамейке, подтянув ноги, и обхватывает колени руками, пряча лицо. Становится холоднее. Его начинает бить дрожь.

В дальнем углу двора раздается электронный писк, оглушающий в гулкой тишине. Тяжелая дверь захлопывается. Кто-то идет по аллее прямо к нему, замедляет нерешительно шаги. Отабек видит ноги в узких джинсах и высоких кедах, молчит. Он не может определить, рад он или напуган. Наконец тихо говорит:

— Юр, это ты?

Приподнимает голову. Голос звучит как будто чужой.

— Отабек? — спрашивает Юра. У него голос злой. Злой и встревоженный. — Ты что, охуел? Тебе никто не говорил, что нужно запасную батарею таскать? Так бы до утра и сидел, блядь?

Отабек смотрит ему в лицо, беспокойные глаза. Типичный Юра, только сейчас его обычная ругань и агрессия накладываются на недавние воспоминания, и хочется сжаться. Разумеется, Отабек не показывает вида.

— Юра, ты... только не волнуйся, — говорит он тем же чужим тоном. — Извини. Телефон я... потерял.

Плисецкий подходит ближе, и его глаза в шоке расширяются. Отабек отводит взгляд.

— Что случилось? Бек, ты в порядке? У тебя кровь. Куча кровищи...

Юрин голос дрожит. Он садится рядом на край скамейки и крутит телефон в руке.

— Тебе нужен врач?

— Я в порядке. Это из носа, не нужно врача... пожалуйста.

«Пожалуйста» вырывается непроизвольно, но Отабек даже не жалеет: это важно, настолько ему не хочется вмешивать в произошедшее других людей, не хочется объяснять, не хочется оказаться среди незнакомцев. Не хочется, чтобы об этом кто-то еще узнал. Он, конечно, не виноват, но.

— Охуеть, в каком ты порядке. Выглядишь как пиздец. Какой пиздец... Бек.

Теперь Юра звучит расстроенно. Совсем не такой должна была быть их встреча.

— Извини, что так получилось, — искренне говорит он.

— Ты охренел? — Юра неверяще фыркает. — Можешь идти? Ты, по ходу, замерз, тебя трясет.

Отабек молча встает, Юра поднимается следом и долго внимательно на него смотрит, качает головой.

— Надо все промыть. Лед. Чай. Пошли. Что-нибудь, кроме телефона, спиздили?

Юра все понял, объяснять не придется, и это такое нереальное облегчение.

Отабек идет за Юрой по аллейке и смотрит на его модные узкие джинсы.

— Так. Кошелек. Ничего важного.

— Надо залочить карту. Позвонишь из дома. А паспорт?

— Он в рюкзаке.

— Пиздец, — повторяет Юра и слово эхом отдается в подъезде.

Они поднимаются на третий этаж, звякает ключ. В коридоре горит свет. Отабек вдруг понимает, как сильно устал. Неловко кладет грязный рюкзак на пол.

— Я думал, у тебя сел телефон и ты забыл адрес.

— Почти.

— Бля. Вон ванная. Есть, во что переодеться? Тебе, м-м... что-то нужно?

— Спасибо, я разберусь.

— Шмотки сразу в стиралку кидай.

Юра проходит куда-то в глубь квартиры, а Отабек послушно идет в ванную, снимает с себя все (только сейчас видит, насколько грязен он сам, на улице сыро после дневного дождя).

Как хорошо находиться дома.

От горячего душа щиплет все ссадины, ванная заполняется паром, Отабек не уверен, но, кажется, у него из глаз скатываются несколько слезинок, потерявшихся в потоке воды. Больше всего от облегчения. И немного — ну почему? Ему почти становится жаль себя, и он немедленно душит это чувство.

Правый бок выглядит опухшим, и он с тревогой ощупывает его. Вроде бы не так плохо. На руках будет куча синяков, уже сейчас видно. Из запотевшего зеркала на него смотрит кто-то... реально какой-то урод. Ему не хочется, чтобы Юра видел его таким, но выбора все равно нет.

Из ванной Отабек идет по коридору на звук и свет. Юра обнаруживается в кухне. На столе разложена аптечка, флакон с перекисью, пантенол, троксевазин, ноутбук.

— Какой у тебя банк? — спрашивает Юра, а потом оборачивается от холодильника, и его странный тяжелый взгляд останавливается у Отабека на лице. — Точно не перелом?

Отабек поднимает руку и еще раз мягко нажимает на переносицу, проводит вдоль носа. Отек уже довольно сильный.

— Думаю, нет, — упрямо говорит он. Господи, только бы правда не перелом. — Не настолько ужасно.

— Возьми лед.

— Спасибо... А еще есть?

— Есть. И еще закину. — Юра достает из морозилки второй пакет, и Отабек садится на стул, засовывает один за резинку спортивных штанов справа, а второй осторожно прикладывает к носу. Черт, все-таки больно.

Юра вздыхает, качает головой.

— Какой банк у тебя все же? Думаю, что карта в безопасности от одноклеточных пидорасов, но лучше перестраховаться.

— «Халык банк».

Отабек даже не подумал об этом. Разумная мысль. Он явно не в форме.

— На, говори.

Пока он в какой-то сюрреалистичной реальности по-казахски объясняет, кто он такой и что ему нужно, девушке-операционисту, Юра заваривает чай. Разобравшись с банком, Отабек находит номер своего мобильного оператора и блокирует сим-карту.

— Тебе нужно кому-то написать, что ты долетел? Или позвонить?

— Нет.

— Чтоб я еще раз согласился тебя не встречать!.. Ну почему ты не поехал на такси, как я говорил?

Отабек много раз задал себе тот же вопрос.

— Все случилось почти у твоего подъезда. Думаешь, помогло бы?

— Пиздец, — снова повторяет Юра.

Кажется, сейчас это его любимое слово. В глубине души Отабек с ним согласен. Он делает глоток сладкого чая, чуть отодвинув от лица пакет со льдом. Ощущение божественное. Оказывается, так хотелось пить. Он почти чувствует себя человеком. На кухне светло, чисто и аккуратно. Юра сидит напротив в фиолетовой футболке, волосы собраны в низкий растрепанный хвост, и выглядит он напряженно, но очень хорошо. Он тоже пьет чай. Видеть его в реальности гораздо лучше, чем воображать его реакцию. Отабек начинает последовательно обрабатывать ссадины перекисью и старается по возможности не шипеть, затем аккуратно мажет ушибы мазью, постоянно чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд.

— Бека, ты меня так напугал, — вдруг выдает Юра убийственно серьезно. — Я с ума сходил, что с тобой случилось. И потом вся эта кровь. Фак.

— А я не успел испугаться, — отвечает Отабек. Потом думает, что это звучит неправильно, хотя и правда, и честно добавляет: — Зато потом стало так херово.

— Ты точно в порядке? Можно я посмотрю?

Вдруг Юра оказывается совсем рядом и осторожно прикасается к плечу Отабека сквозь футболку. У него холодные пальцы, и неожиданный контакт вызывает противоречивые чувства, одновременно тревожит и успокаивает. Юра старается не показывать, но Отабек вдруг понимает, что под этим серьезным видом он все еще напуган.

Вместо ответа Отабек задирает футболку и вытаскивает пакет льда из-за пояса.

— На тренировках намного хуже бывает, — констатирует он излишне.

Хотя это действительно так — то, что это не от падений на лед, сделал не он сам, а кто-то другой, и он не контролировал ситуацию, все меняет.

Юра резко выдыхает у него над ухом.

— Блин, ты больше ко мне не приедешь?

Это сказано как будто в шутку, нарочито легким тоном, но очевидно, что шутка всего лишь ненадежное прикрытие. Юра смотрит на проступающие следы ударов на его коже, смотрит на пол — куда угодно, только не в глаза.

— Почему?

— Ну, после всего. Вряд ли тебе захочется. Классное первое впечатление. Вместо отдыха... какой-то мрак.

— Конечно, приеду. Если пригласишь. — В голове такой бардак. Что за странный вывод? Но Отабек пытается понять, пытается увидеть ситуацию с разных сторон. — Или... Ты сам не хочешь выходить со мной? Тебе будет неудобно, если нас будут видеть здесь вместе?

Конечно, не потому, что Юра ксенофоб. Ведь они друзья? Просто вдруг эти придурки, ну... что-то сделают ему, если увидят, что он общается с Отабеком? Очень тревожная мысль.

— Не продолжай, Бек. Серьезно. Пожалуйста, заткнись.

Теперь Плисецкий смотрит в пространство, куда-то вверх, и глаза у него блестят. Отабек мгновенно чувствует себя ужасно неловко и ужасно виноватым.

— Приеду, Юра, — говорит он уверенно, больше ему нечего предложить. — Я рад, что я здесь. Я... соскучился.

— Я тоже, идиот.

Юра качает головой, он все еще не смотрит на Отабека, но опасный момент позади. Наконец он отходит, чтобы взять со стола телефон. — Ты голодный? Можно, я пиццу закажу? Мне кажется, надо все это заесть. Дико жрать хочется.

— Можно.

Отабек ел много часов назад в самолете, но сейчас не понятно — то ли голоден, то ли тошнит. Он решает беспокоиться об этом позже.

— Пошли ляжем, а? А то силы как-то внезапно кончились, — добавляет Юра, и Отабек немедленно поднимается и убирает термопакеты в морозилку, достает новый взамен. — Хочется куда-нибудь упасть и не шевелиться. Ты же скажешь, если почувствуешь, что тебе хуже? Я своему врачу позвоню.

— Скажу. Но я правда в порядке.

— Охуеть ты в порядке, Бека, — усмехается Юра, пока ведет его в комнату с ноутбуков в руках. — Ты прямо крут как Брюс Уиллис. Кстати — надо выбрать, под какой фильм мы уснем... Но сначала дождемся пиццу.

***

В итоге оказывается, что Юра все же тот самый друг.

**Author's Note:**

> Прошу прощения за возможные неточности. Странная местами логика и чувство вины Отабека — результат пережитой травмы. Фик может читаться как джен или пре-слэш.


End file.
